Not Today
by ironicfaces
Summary: Beca doesn't want to wake Emily up, but Chloe convinces her to do "things". Let's see who is more frustrated at the end of the story. Bechloe AU One-shot.


Beca takes a sip from what it's like to be a hot chocolate cup. She gets really comfortable sitting on the sofa, in front of the fire burning on the chimney. She's so relaxed that when she suddenly listens steps from the stairs she gives a little jump on her sit.

"Emily looks like a photo upstairs." Says Chloe from behind the sofa. "I think your plan worked out really well." Adds so close to the sofa the her lips can touch Beca's earlobe.

"What plan?" asks Beca looking back at her wife, putting her right arm on the sofa backrest.

"Getting Emily to ice-skating so then she would be so tired that we could make things…" says the redhead, making a way up with her fingers from Beca's right hand to her shoulder.

"Things like what?"

"Things things…"

Beca frowns in doubt and Chloe smiles suggestively. Beca laughs lightly. "I actually just wanted Emily to have fun, no nasty purposes intended, you dirty little bird."

"Can you just follow suit so we can have fun too?" says Chloe, jumping up the backrest and falling against the sofa, right on Beca's side.

"God! Please be careful, I have hot chocolate here…"

Chloe takes the cup away from Beca and leaves it on the floor "I'm pretty sure you're having something even hotter if you stop playing dumb, Becs…" says Chloe, getting her face really close to Beca's.

Beca gets surprised by all the things that Chloe still makes her feel day by day, even though they have been merried for so long. The sparkle never goes. So she gives Chloe a sloppy kiss, never closing her eyes. Chloe neither does.

"I'm not playing dumb, I just don't wanna wake Emily up" says Beca while her wife kisses her all over the face and neck.

"And I just told you she looks like a photo" says Chloe, making Beca shiver when her hand touches the brunette's inner thigh, lips on lips "Believe me, I think we have all night for us."

Beca closes an eye and reflects for only two seconds, and decides that maybe this time she should just be carried away for the heat of the moment. Yup, being parents doesn't mean to be boring.

She pushes Chloe against the sofa, and the redhead smiles, getting turned on by the actions of her wife. Beca kisses Chloe's mouth, and then her way down while her hands start unbuttoning the plaid blouse. The brunette gets a little frustrated when she finds out that unbuttoning the blouse wouldn't be as fast as she wanted, so she decides going further and unclasps Chloe's bluejeans, feeling the heat when she slides her hand beneath it.

"Wow…"

"Told you" says Chloe, letting out a moan when Beca starts caressing her above the panties. The younger girl can feel her own harassment when she begins to straddle the redhead's thigs and kissing her again, getting lost in the moment.

"Shit…" moans Beca when Chloe starts biting her neck, then her collarbones and therefore she takes out Beca's sweater.

"Come on, Becs…" Chloe urges from her neck when she feels that Beca stills her hand right where she wanted. But she also feels that all her wife's body is still "Beca, please…" Chloe moans.

"Shhh, I think I heard something upstairs…"

"Must be your imagination, now please go on, Mitchell…" she starts taking out the brunette's shirt, but Beca stops her again.

"Chlo, I'm not jo…"

"Mommy Beca?" a soft voice comes out of the stairs, and Chloe looks at Beca with widened eyes. "Is that you?"

Beca lifts her head keeping her hands off Chloe's body and looks at a five year old brunette girl in her pajamas hugging strongly her teddy bear.

"Yes, honey, what are you doing up so late?"

"I thought that maybe Santa was coming again" says Emily.

"Oh, no Em. But if you do that again maybe Santa won't come next year."

"What?!" exclaims Emily with wide eyes.

"Uhuh" Beca nods.

Chloe lifts her body up and frowns "Beca! That's cruel!" whispers and then she looks to her daughter "Your mom is just kidding, babe".

"Really?" asks Emily, innocently. Chloe gets up from the sofa and walks towards Emily.

"Sure, Emily, she's just suggesting you should be on bed now"

"Oh…" says Emily. Beca searches for her sweater while Emily can't keep out her eyes from the sofa. "What were you guys doing?"

Beca lifts her head again "We… were just playing tickles. Now let's get you to bed, Emily." She gets up from the sofa too and Chloe nods, taking her daughter's hand.

The smaller woman follow her wife and daughter, hand in cup.

"Can I play tickles too?" asks Emily.

Beca snorts when Chloe stops in her way for a second, noding in negation.

"I don't think so, baby, you should totally be sleeping." Says Beca.

"Ok. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Maybe, Em."


End file.
